witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 77
Night in Britain is the 77th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha and Halloween are troubled by the arrival of many other WHs but the odds even up when Ran and Monica decide to aid the pair. Right before a fight could begin, Surtr appears and separates the parties and East shows herself to the defecting WH. Summary After the arrival of the other WHs, Words explains to Tasha he took too much time and it's only natural to attract so much attention considering the amount of destruction he caused. Amos jumps down from a wall and demands for an explanation from Words. Words simply states Tasha was trying to escape with Halloween but was stalled by him and Cougar. Amos is surprised Tasha was interested in something other than money but informs him Halloween isn't his supporter anymore and he must return Halloween or be forced to. Tasha notices he is vastly outnumbered and can only continue if he uses the Moirai's Confinement. Halloween stops him from starting the countdown, reminding him she can read his thoughts and admits she may not be able to protect him for the 1 minute needed to activate the Moirai's Confinement. She adds even if he uses it, he won't be able to control his powers and will end up killing everybody there. She accepts this as the end of their contract and tells him he tried his best. Ran yells at the pair, telling them to not give up and recites the law of the Golden Rule's Contract where only the master can break it, proclaiming that no one can take Halloween from Tasha because he doesn't allow it. Amos belittles Ran by calling her a rookie but is warned by Bagira, reminding him that Ran is his master and he won't be able to defeat her even if they fought 1,000 times as long as he's there. Amos' teammates tells him to calm down considering only a rookie swapped sides. Monica interrupts them, saying Ran's not alone and that she'll help Tasha too. Tasha is moved by their actions but Monica informs him they're just repaying their debts to him and together they show their determination to send the pair off. Amos points out the witches ignorance, calling them "young puppies" that don't fear a tiger. Parvati speaks out for her master and admits that Monica is inexperienced but he's definitely not a tiger. Words questions which side Elmar was on. Elmar shows her hesitance to separating Tasha and Halloween but sticks to the knight's code and decides to punish Tasha for breaking the rules. As both parties prepare to fight, electricity crackles and a portal appears above everybody's head. The barrier to another dimension shatters and Surtr appears from it. He lands down on his feet and crushes the ground with his sheer weight and follows up by punching the ground, creating a straight line crack between the two teams. He lights the crack on fire, which spreads down the line and around the escapees and himself, creating many walls of flames. Tasha yells out to Ran and Monica on the other side of a wall, making Ran reply but the two witches back off from the flames when they notice its abnormality. The other WHs stand in shock on the other side of the flames. Tasha faces Surtr and demands for an explanation from him but East appears telling him Surtr only communicates with her and begins their reunion by greeting him. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *None Magic, Skills and Abilities used Abilities used *Fire Category:Chapters